


Dance With Me

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr prompt:</p><p>Nohkate with "You want me to do what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so out of practice with these two.

Kate looked at Noh-Varr’s hand, eyebrow raised. “You want me to do what?”

“Dance with me!” He smiled brightly, like the music wasn’t some slippery sixties pop that she had no clue how to dance to. It wasn’t some modern song that she could just jump up and down to. This was… strange.

“Not to this.” She shook her head, leaning further back in her seat. “I don’t know how.”

Noh tilted his head. “I can teach you?”

Kate bit her lip, because as nice as the offer was, she’d never been one for dances with actual _steps_. Or _moves_. Or… anything, really. Standard jumping and shaking her hips and maybe grinding was as much as she was capable of.

On the other hand, it was a way to spend time together, and it wasn’t like Noh would judge her if she messed up.

“Okay, but we’re going out for pancakes later.” She said, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

Hell, it wouldn’t hurt to try.


End file.
